


(I'm Not Your) Stepping Stone

by Cleopatra (empressofthelight), DarkenedInnocence



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Almost everyone is a BAMF, BAMF!Yuugi, Bands, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff, Good Anzu, Light BDSM, M/M, Mpreg, Music, POV Alternating, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Sennen Items | Millennium Items, Sex Toys, Sexual innuendos, Shadow Games, Shadow Realm, Shadow powers, Swearing, Tea bashing, Tea is a Bitch, Tea/Anzu rivalry, This is an AU, Tried and Failed Slow Burn, Violence, Yami and Atem are twins, Yaoi, Yuugi and Heba are twins, magical powers, past trauma
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-12
Updated: 2016-06-05
Packaged: 2018-04-20 07:53:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4779605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/empressofthelight/pseuds/Cleopatra, https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkenedInnocence/pseuds/DarkenedInnocence
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yuugi and his friends have formed the band 'The Egyptians'. Having earned some fame, they became one of the hotest bands in Japan. Now they are invited to perform at Japan's newest concert stadium, The Tokyo Expo Center. At the on-site hotel, Yuugi's band gets split up into different rooms with a completely different band. Having problems with strangers Yuugi wishes for the month long concert to be over already. Even if he is super excited for it.</p><p>Yami and his band 'The Shadow Realmers' are one of the lead bands playing at the Tokyo Expo Center. Upon arrival, the on-site hotel has split them up to share rooms with a different band. Finally! Some peace and quiet. If only if it were that simple. What happens when Yami's room mate turns out to be his celebrity crush? And why did he look like a ghost when that man came in when they were eating with their bands? How does he know Anzu? And Tea, who has self-proclaimed herself Yami's girlfriend? But most importantly, will the hotel stay standing?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I Do Not Own Yu-Gi-Oh!  
> UPDATE! Thanks to empressofthelight for being my Beta! Thank you Love!
> 
> This is Boy X Boy, Yaoi, Gay, Whatever you want to call it.  
> You don't like it, then don't read it. That simple.
> 
> Long Live Fan Girls! (And Fan Boys!)

        _“Mouto Yuugi, ‘The King of Games’ and his band, ‘The Egyptians’ are playing at Japan’s newest concert center with Sennen Yami and his band ‘The Shadow Realmers’. With bands playing from dawn till dusk, it’s the concert of the century. Trust me ladies and gentlemen, this is a concert you don't want to miss. These two popular bands will play in the evening with ‘The Egyptians’ opening for—”_ Bakura turns the television off, effectively silencing the reporter mid sentence.

         Mouto Yuugi and his band are a big deal, even though Bakura and Marik disagree with their band name, since not all of them are from Egypt. The only two that are for sure from Egypt, are Malik and Heba. I guess Yuugi should be included, Heba being his alleged ‘Twin brother’, but he doesn't look Egyptian at all. I have to give them credit, though. They certainly do have a love for Egypt. Their whole band is practically opposite of my band in many ways, I noticed. The Egyptians are all relatively good guys, and my band...well we are all bad guys. I look forward to playing with them, even if most of my band was not. 

        My brother nudges me and I lazily turn my eyes to him. “What Atemu?”  
  
         “What did you think of the twins?” He asks obviously excited.

         “Which twins?” I shrug, before Atemu huffs and thumps me on my head. “OW!”

         “The Moutos!" He exclaims, before I smile and mess up his hair, which he promptly complains about. “HEY!”

         “I think that they are interesting. Yuugi may be called the ‘King of Games’, but how good is he?  His 'twin brother’ seems to be as outgoing as you are. Other than that, I look forward to playing with them. Why?”  
  
         “Because my Hababi is perfect. And his brother would be perfect for you. After all, he looks like a younger version of you. I think that the bands will get along splendidly.”  
  
         I look at Atemu all weird. Our whole band is gay, and if ‘The Egyptians' run of relationships is any clue, Yuugi’s band is too. Atemu gets this really weird, dreamy face on. “Who the hell is ‘Hababi’?”   
  
         “Mouto Heba.” Then he sighs and practically swoons.

         I blink at him, shaking my head. To think, he calls himself a man. Suddenly, Bakura comes up beside me. “Damn he has it bad. Not that I can blame him, Ryou looked pretty hot to me.”

        Marik jumps on him, and agrees. “Yup! So did Malik.” 

         All of us turn to Seto for his input. “They’re all mutts... Especially that Joey kid.”

         That was basically "Seto" for, he thought that Joey was hot. I guess Yuugi looked hot too. Hell, he looked down right sexy, but cameras made things seem like they aren’t. Atemu nudges me. “So?”

          I sigh, running my hand through my hair and shrug. “Yeah, Yuugi looks good, but what about personality? You know how T.V. makes people look perfect.”

         They all sigh and call me a lost cause. Not that I'm complaining with that. I like being the short-tempered, quiet, brooding band member. If I wanted to be negative, I sure as hell will be negative.

 

* * *

 

  
         “Come on! Don’t tell me you don’t find any of them at least hot!” Clara exclaims while my friends and I just stare at her. “Any one?”  
  
         “Well…” I trailed off as all eyes turn to me, but I just swallow and continue. “The only one I can see myself liking is the ‘Yami’ guy, but I don’t see going out with him happening anytime in the future.”  
  
         “Atemu is hot, but like Yuugi said, I don’t see us together. He’s not serious enough for me.” Heba, my twin, says.

          I roll my eyes at him because he’s only saying that so I don’t feel left out. They totally go together and we both know it. Malik smiles mischievously before contributing. “Marik is the one for me. I wonder what type of pranks we’d pull off together…”

         We all look at him and imagine the damage that they would do. Ra have mercy if it ever happens. Everyone curses under their breath.  “Oh dear Ra.”

         Ryou clears his throat and fidgets, turning slightly pink before opening his mouth. “I think that Bakura’s cool.”

         We all smile at our shyest member, next to me that is. We all look at the last member of the band who hadn't said anything, Joey. His cheeks turn red and he mutters something about 'stupid rich boys’ and wanders off to go tune his Bass. I'm pretty sure that Joey and Seto were already in a relationship, but I have no evidence.  
  
         I'm interested in the Concert Center in Tokyo. It has a hotel on site for the Bands, and to create less destruction, they decided to split the bands up and pair them with other bands. I’m not looking forward to that, honestly. I have to room with someone I don’t know, and they refuse to tell me the name of the person too! The concert is two weeks long, minus the weekends. That way the bands have time to relax. The Tokyo Expo Center will be the largest Center my band has ever played in, and honestly, I’m nervous. Not that I’ll let my band know that, I mean, I love ‘em, but I need my space sometimes. Clara is cool, she is our first groupie and we all kind of adopted her. Now she helps my grandpa manage our band and set up tours and such. She mostly interacts with the fans as Grandpa’s too old to do that. I mean, he CAN, but he doesn’t understand any of the slang. Clara is about a year younger than us, so she’s about 23.

         We are on our tour bus now, heading to the Tokyo Expo Center. Joey is in the back tuning his Bass, Ryou's listening to some classic concerto on his IPod, Heba is looking over some lyrics I had written, and Malik's tapping away at the built-in table with his drum sticks. I'm listening to my IPod, a cover by ‘The Shadow Realmers’ for Linkin Park was on. I like listening to them, they’re a good band. We had a lot in common, other than our names and looks. ‘The Shadow Realmers’ come from the same small town that we do, but I don’t think we’ve ever run into them before, since we aren’t a very popular band. ‘The Shadow Realmers’ are better known than us, so we are mistaken for them a lot. Not that I mind, we find more fans that way. The fans get curious to know who we are, and then look up our music. The rest of the story is history.  
  
          We arrive at the Center to find out we are the third band there. We all unload our equipment and check into the hotel, each receiving a different room key. We all happen to be on different floors, mine being on the top floor. After I made sure to get all of my band-mates to their respective rooms, I went looking for my room. My room was a corner room; Room #666. I half wonder if I should get a room change. I'm on the sixth floor, in room number sixty-six; I hope this wouldn’t bring any bad luck. The room is large, you could almost call a studio apartment. There's a kitchenette, a futon couch, and two beds, one on either wall. The bathroom has a large tub, and a shower area. I put my personal hygiene products in their respective places, and leave room for my roommate’s stuff.

          Then, I claim the bed on the right. It was set back, in a cubby almost, with pulled back curtains that are made of gold and red satin. The bed other bed is made up in gold and purple silk sheets, and a silk comforter. The comforter had Egyptian designs and markings all over it and at the foot of the bed, is a closet with dresser drawers facing the large window. The window faced the door and took up most of the back wall. The kitchenette is by the door, a partition separated it from the living space. The couch faced the partition, and on the partition is the flat screen T.V. The bathroom is off to the right whenever you walk in the door. After I toured the room, and put all of my stuff away, I lay down on my bed. My black, skull candy headphones, The Fix, blasted my fave music from my IPod. I open the curtain and shut off all the lights before I lay down; the moon is gorgeous and I let it bathe the room in its ghostly light. I close my eyes and breathe in the calm. It is actually relaxing to be away from the band. Right now the lights would be on, Joey would be arguing with one of us, and Malik would be tapping away with his drum sticks. Ryou would probably be the only quiet one. I know Grandpa got a room to himself and I don’t know where Clara's at. As I listen to my music, I began to nod off. _  
_


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I Do Not Own Yu-Gi-Oh!  
> Thanks to empressofthelight for being my Beta!

               I finally find my room after searching nearly the whole damn place. I no longer care who my roommate is, as long as they are quiet. Room #666. Aw, Hell. Someone somewhere has one strange sense of humor. I open the door and walk into a large room. From what I’ve seen, all the rooms are this way. Looking around, I realize the room was livable for about three people, somewhat comfortably. If the room were split down the middle, each side would be a mirror image of the other.  Normally I would take the red and gold bed, but my roommate already claimed it. So, I guess that means I get the Purple one.

               Upon closer inspection of the Red and Gold bed, I saw my roommate asleep on it. Black Skull Candy headphones in his ears, as his white IPod played.  Black cloth muscle shirt, black leather pants, a black leather belt with metal spikes, and a pair of black leather combat boots with added studs on them, covering his body. Clipped to his belt loop is a long chrome chain that strung underneath him. I assume it clipped to a wallet that would be in his back pocket. Around his neck lay a millennium puzzle, fully constructed. On his wrists are black leather bands, one is plain and the other, on the right wrist, has spikes. His fingernails are painted black. His hair is tri-color, black, purple, and gold.  His bangs being blond and the rest was star-shaped black fringed with purple. Black eyeliner surrounding his eyes in a sleek ancient Egyptian fashion and his pale skin highlighted by the moon. I’m shocked, realizing that this beauty, is Mouto Yuugi. His mouth is partially open, breathing silently. If it weren’t for his chest rising and falling, I'd think he wasn’t breathing. So, I’m sharing a room with the lead singer of the Egyptians, great...

                I put away my stuff on my side of the room and wonder who my other band mates are forced to room with. I climb into bed, opting not to get into my PJs, too much work, and pull the curtains shut. If I left them open, I’d end up staring at Yuugi all night. I can’t help but wonder if his eyes are as brilliant as they are on T.V. For him, the camera doesn’t even do him justice. He is definitely as sexy as all get out. His figure is lithe but certainly not frail or weak by any means. Great, I’ll definitely see him in my dreams tonight. I turn over and face the wall. Why does he have to be so sexy? I sigh and close my eyes, but I know I won’t get to sleep like this. Taking my IPod out and put my headphones in my ears, I hit play and shuffle. Yuugi’s voice fills my ears and I shut my eyes again. Yeah that's right, I listen to the Egyptians. Their music helps me remember where I came from, and why I started doing this in the first place. I look up at the ceiling. What the hell did I ever do to the Gods to deserve this torment?

 

* * *

 

  
               I wake up to the sun shining bright outside my window onto my red and gold bed. The curtains of my roommates bed are closed, so they must have came in late last night. I want to know who it is, but I'm not going to disturb their privacy. I decide to head down to the continental breakfast, since I know Joey might be there already; the boy was a bottomless stomach. I knew Ryou would still be asleep, most likely, and Malik, well, you never know what he’s doing. Heba's probably up already and doing his morning prayers. I should do them too, but I don’t want to wake up my roommate. So like the delinquent I am, I head next door. Taking out some hair pins and a shiv, I then proceed in jimmying the lock open. Just my luck, the room is unused. Hmm… maybe I can use this room as a party room, or a gathering room. Actually, I should see if there’s an open room down the hall. That way if we get loud, my roommate won’t be disturbed, but for now, it will be used as my prayer room. I kneel before the window, with the sun in plain view, and I pray to Ra. I pray for a lot of things: to do well on our concert, to keep everyone under-control, to keep the nightmares away, and then to praise him. We are a little old fashioned, my brother and I, but that’s okay. Our friends understand.  
  
               Getting up off the floor, I exit the room, making sure to lock it behind me. Looking around I notice something I hadn’t noticed last night. There are no cameras and no electronic locks on any of the doors. We got a hotel card, and a room key when we check in. Which I find strange, considering the lobby was fully automated: electronic locks on the elevator, on the doors to the stairwells, to the pool, to the sauna, to the spa, to everything leading for the guests, but after the doors, there is nothing. This place has to be the the least tech filled hotel I’ve ever stayed in for a concert. I guess the reason for the electronics down stairs is just to keep the fans out. Security is stationed at every corner down there too. I have to say that I like this hotel the best, except for the not having a bandmate as a roommate. I sigh, shake my head and get in the elevator.

                 I don't remember hearing anyone on my floor and everything looked deserted. They must have booked the bottom rooms first, and went up from there. Not that I blame them, it makes sense to me to put the bigger bands up higher in the hotel, and it gives them privacy. When the doors open I’m met with numerous bands milling about. Making my way through the crowd, mostly unhindered, to the dining room, I see all of my bandmates. I smile weakly and think about heading over to them, but first, I decide to go through the lines and get breakfast. While I get some food and carry my tray over to my bandmates, I can’t help but feel like I'm in school again. The familiar open, noisy cafeteria filled with round tables, chairs and old school friends. Thank Ra I don’t have only a half hour to eat. I sit down with my friends and they all greet me before complaining or praising their allotted roommates.

               “I can’t believe I got stuck with that… that… that rich brat as a roommate!” Joey growled.

               I would feel bad for Joey, if I didn’t actually think he's already in a relationship with Seto Kaiba. Heba just laughed at Joey's grumpy mood, before commenting. “I got Atemu. He’s actually not that bad. He took my morning routine seriously and even joined me in prayer. He had this really happy face on, and he just smiled to himself like he had this great secret, but he's actually a pretty good guy...surprisingly.”

                Ryou and I smile at Heba. We both can tell that Heba has it bad for Atemu and from Heba’s description, I’d say that Atemu has it pretty bad too. Malik just sits there and smirks. Oh no...They didn’t.

               “I was put with Marik. We have lots planned for this hotel.” Malik seems fairly pleased with himself, making Ryou and I sigh.  
  
               “I room with Bakura. I caught him stealing my IPod and he was rather sheepish when I caught him. He gave it back and apologized. He said it was habit. I can see why they call him King of Thieves.” Ryou says, before shaking his head.

               We all laugh.

               “Who’s your roommate?” Heba asks me with childish excitement.  
  
               “I don’t know, but whoever it was came in while I was asleep and they had the curtains around their bed closed. I didn’t open them to find out.” Heba shakes his head at me, his insinuation pisses me off so much that I hit him over the head. “I know what you’re thinking! I can’t believe you! Grandpa taught me better than that!”

               “Yeah, I know! You didn’t have to hit me!” Heba scowls at me and rubs the sore spot.

               Cry baby. I glare at him before taking an angry bite out of my muffin. Scanning the crowds for Grandpa and Clara, my eyes settle on 'The Shadow Realmers.' Seto gestures over to us and Atemu gets this dreamy look on his face, Marik smirks, and Bakura blushes slightly. I don’t know what Yami’s reaction is, his back is to us. So I continue searching the crowd and find Tea and Anzu. Anzu is okay, but her twin sister is obsessive and annoying. They make a bee-line for the 'Shadow Realmers’ table. Well, more like Tea making a bee-line and dragging Anzu along. You can almost see the anime tears running from Anzu's eyes as her sister carries on and on about them. Maybe I can help open Anzu’s eyes and get her out of Tea's crazy plans. Then, I could get her a spot in our band. She loves to sing, and her sister never leaves her alone long enough for her to get in a band.

              Joey continues going on about how horrible Seto is, but hearing him talk about him only convinces everyone at the table that Joey's definitely crushing, and hard. “You know, with Seto being the only thing you talk about, someone might think that you like him.”

              Joey pales and freezes at Malik's words. Which, I have to say, is pretty hard to do considering he's always moving, even in his sleep. He practically yelps as Heba agrees with Malik. “I think that Malik’s right. I don’t think I’ve heard you talk about anyone as much as you do Seto. You never talk this much about anyone you hate.”

               Joey's face turns a bright shade of red and I'm not sure if it's from embarrassment or anger; probably both. “T-To show how much I hate him!”

                Leave it to Joey to come up with a lame comeback. I know that we have him now and also know my smirk reflects that. Joey swallows thickly and I can see that he is desperately trying to think of a way out. “Not you too Yuugi! I thought you were my friend!”

                I falter at that. Why does he have to always play that card? Instead of continuing to torment him, I frown and rub my forehead. “I hate it when you do that.”

                I eat the rest of my breakfast quietly and just listen to them talk about this and that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos encourages continueation. Comments help too.  
> Constructive critism is welcome.  
> Bashing of me or my work will not be tolerated.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I Do Not Own Yu-Gi-Oh!
> 
> Thanks to empressofthelight for being my Beta!

                My bandmates go on and on about their roommates: Marik and Malik are in a room, Seto and Joey in a room, Bakura and Ryou, Atemu and Heba, and finally Yuugi and I. Of course the first thing that Atemu asks is what Yuugi thinks of me, or at least what I think he thinks of me. All I can do is shrug.

               “I don’t know. He doesn’t know I’m his roommate. He was asleep when I came in, and he didn’t open the curtains to find out who his roommate is. I think he has more than one room key because the door next to us opened and shut. I didn’t wait to see why he was in there, I left. I have to say that T.V. doesn’t do him justice. Take a look for yourselves.” We all look over at the Egyptians’ table. Yuugi is fighting with his brother and I can certianly believe that they’re brothers from the way they act. Yuugi has this cute little pout on his face as he glares at Heba. Then he hits him over the head.

                Atemu flinches. "Ouch. He isn’t as sweet and innocent as he looks. Ha, just like you’re not as bad as you look!”

                I pull him into a headlock and give him a harsh noogie. He rubs his head and mutters how perfect Yuugi and I would be for each other. I roll my eyes at him and notice Bakura and Marik getting up and walking over to 'The Egyptians' table. I shake my head and watch Atem and Seto follow them.  Reluctantly I follow the rest of the band and just in time too. I see Tea and Anzu making their way over, out of the corner of my eye. Yuugi looks up at us as Bakura and Marik sling an arm around Ryou and Malik.

               “I just might have to steal Ryou from you guys.”

                Ryou turns pink and smacks Bakura’s arms off of his shoulders, before smiling. “Careful, we have the King of Games with us, and we do mean King of all Games.”

                Yuugi smiles and shakes his head.  “Ryou, you know I can’t hurt anyone.” 

               “Ha! Tell that to the bully that was picking on Ryou. He was inna hospital for what, three weeks?” Joey smiles as Yuugi mutters something about the bully needing a taste of his own medicine and got up, taking his tray with him. “That bully never bothered any of us again. Usually Yuugi is as gentle as a puppy, but get him angry, or hurt his friends or family, and BAM! He turns into a force a’ nature.”  
  
               “'Gentle as a puppy'...Takes one to know one. Doesn't it mutt?” Seto says off handedly.

               Joey sputters and begins yelling at him, and even though words are leaving his mouth, it really does sound like barking. Yuugi came back and sat down frowning. Probably because Tea and Anzu are coming up from right behind him. Anzu greets Yuugi quietly and he nods to her when she stands next to him. Tea scoffs and I think she's directing her disapproval at us, but I quickly realize it's at Yuugi and his band. She possessively takes ahold of my arm. Tea's been blackmailing me about my past and claims she is my girlfriend. So, I can't say a damn thing about it, but that doesn't mean I have to like it.  I frown at her and Yuugi looks ready to blow. 

               “Look what the dog dragged in, oops, silly me. You are the dog!” Tea sneered at Joey.

                Apparently, Seto calling Joey a mutt is one thing, but Tea calling him that is another. Yuugi stands up so fast that his chair flips over and glares at Tea. Her grip on my arm tightens and I can feel her trembling. Yuugi seethed. "I don’t care what you do in your spare time, but insult my friends and you are asking for an ass whooping. I’m so done with you! Not only did you blackmail me into dating you, which by the way was the WORST year of my life, and my life hasn’t been peachy, but you drag your sister down with you too! She hates being with you. If I catch you near one of us again, well, don’t be asking yourself if I’m afraid to hit a girl. Ask yourself how much plastic surgery it’ll take to reassemble your face.”

                 A scowl darkens Yuugi’s face and his brother tenses beside him. I don’t know if Heba's preparing to launch himself at her or hold his brother back from attacking her. Tea is shaking like a leaf and I notice Anzu move herself away from her sister and closer to Yuugi. She doesn’t look mad though. Ryou is now standing too.

               “I suggest you leave before any of us do something regrettable.” Tea looks around at the angry faces. My band all looked disgusted with her. Yuugi’s band looked like they wanted to send her to the Shadow Realm. I almost smile. That actually might not be that bad of an idea…  
  
               Tea huffs and stamps her foot, turning to me. “Are you going to let them talk to me that way? Yami?”  
  
                Yuugi scoffs and looks at me. “You poor soul, you fell into her trap as well.”

                “Yami?” Tea looks back and forth between us as I shrug. I really don’t like her and sending her to the Shadow Realm is becoming more and more of a real option. “Come on Anzu!".  
  
                 “Actually, I think I’ll stay here. I haven’t had breakfast yet.” Anzu however shrugged her off.

                Tea huffs angrily and marches off. I don’t know what's going on entirely. Anzu always went along with Tea. Why not now? As soon as her sister is out of sight she launches herself at Yuugi and hugs him. Burying her face in his shoulder, Anzu sobs as Yuugi hugs her back and murmurs sweet nothings into her ear. He starts to rub her back when she hiccups. “I know I’m not supposed to say this, but if she gets herself killed, I won’t care.”

               “Anzu, you know you always have a place in our band if you decide to leave your sister behind.” Anzu smiles and hugs him once more. I’m confused, why are they being friendly?  
  
               “Yuugi, you’re just like the little brother I never got.” Yuugi smiles up at her since she is taller than him. He's like 5’4’’. It all makes sense now. Yuugi is like family to Anzu, family that she doesn’t have.  
  
               “So… You want that spot in our band?” Yuugi continues to smile at her. He looks like an Angel. Damn. Anzu beams and squeals, glomping Yuugi.  
  
               “THANKYOUTHAKNYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU!!!!!” Yuugi gasps and flails as he gets the life crushed out of him.   
  
               “An… zu… Need… AIR!” Yuugi hisses out, clearly needing to breathe.

                Anzu gasps and releases him. Yuugi sucks in air so quickly I almost think he is hyperventilating. When he can finally breathe normally, he smiles sheepishly at her. Meanwhile, she returns it with her own sheepish smile. “It’s really no problem Anzu. You’re family. You’re sister on the other hand… Not so much.”

               “No kidding. I swear she sometimes is actually the Devil...or Set.” Yuugi laughs with her and it sounds like tinkling bells. Oh man, if I didn’t have it bad before, I certainly do now. He’s MY Aibou and if anyone EVER hurts him… Well, the Shadow Realm will have one more occupant. After a Shadow Game that I will win of course.  
  
               “Well, now that we’ve got that all sorted out. What does everyone want to do before we have to go on stage tonight?” Heba asks looking around only to have everyone start talking at once. “OKAY! One at a time.”  
  
               Everyone chuckles and rubs the back of their necks. Joey is the first to speak. “Let’s play a game!”  
  
               Seto scoffs while The Egyptians groan. Seto speaks first. “Did no one play fetch with you this morning, Mutt?”  
  
               “I’M NOT A MUTT, MONEY BAGS!” And that’s the start of that argument...  
  
               “But Moutu always wins!” Malik complains bringing the conversation back on topic.  
  
                Atemu looks both confused and curious, not that I blame him because I am too, but he beats me to the question. “Which Moutu?”

               He receives four deadpan stares.  “Both.” 

               Yuugi and Heba blush lightly while rubbing the back of their necks. My bandmates and I laugh. Well, except for Seto, but you can tell he is on the inside... Maybe.  
  
               “Okay, so no games.” I say, trying to save the two from embarrassment. Malik grins evilly and Marik takes one look at him, mirroring his grin. This can’t be good.  
  
               “We can do the pranks that Marik and I came up with.” Everyone either pales or groans. Malik and Marik on the other hand both laugh maniacally.  
  
                Ryou quickly intervenes.  “What if we went to the pool instead?”

                Everyone seems to consider this and Heba nods. We all look to Yuugi to see if he agrees and he begins to nod but then suddenly tenses up. I look in the direction that Yuugi is staring and see a man with dark shades on staring over at them. Heba follows Yuugi’s line of sight too. “Shit. How’d he get out?”

               Heba begins tugging on his brother but he remains motionless. Yuugi’s hand quickly moves to his back pocket. Blinking in surprise, I see that Yuugi has a pocket knife clutched in his hand, closed for now. Joey runs off as Malik stands in front of Yuugi snarling. Ryou trembles as he sees the man too. Anzu tugs on Yuugi with Heba and they try to get him away from the situation. Seeing that Yuugi is not moving, Anzu stops pulling at Yuugi and starts pulling at Ryou. Ryou follows her as Joey leads a guard over to us. He then points to the man and says something in his ear that makes the guard frown and glance at Ryou and Yuugi. Then the guard walks over to the man. The strange man seems nervous now while the guard exchanges words with him. Then man starts heading straight towards us.

                The guard talks into his walkie-talkie and calls for back-up. Thankfully the extra guards tackle the man and he is escorted, or thrown rather, outside. The rest of the Guard staff are briefed to call the police if the man shows up again. After we all watch the horrible scene unfold, Atemu puts a hand on his shoulder reassuringly only to have Yuugi jump and slash at him with the knife. Heba grabs Yuugi’s arm and looks to Atemu in apology. “I’m so sorry he tried to do that, Atemu... He thought you were HIM. Yuugi will calm down in a little bit, but I think I should take him to his room.” 

               “I’ll take him, I’m his roommate after all.” Heba scrutinizes me. When he finds what he’s looking for, whatever that is, he nods and hands the shaking Yuugi over. “Ra, what did that man do to him?”  
  
               “I shouldn’t be the one to tell you. Get Yuugi to open up to you and he might tell you.” Heba didn’t say anymore.  
  
              Ryou, who wasn’t as frightened as Yuugi was, sat back down. Bakura wraps his arms around Ryou in comfort as he whispers through tears. “If only it had been only me... Then he wouldn’t be so damaged.”

              Malik mutters something about needing to hit something and wonders off. Marik follows him. Joey clinches his fists and punches the wall. Repeatedly. Seto comes over when Joey’s knuckles bleed and lead him off to the infirmary much like one would a puppy. Atemu puts his hand on Heba’s shoulder and I turn away and begin to make my way to the elevator. Anzu quickly follows me. I glare at her and she flinches, but remains by my side. Yuugi and his bandmates might trust her but I'm not quite there yet.  
  
               “I want to make sure that Yuugi’s okay. Tea never did, and it seems to have made it worse seeing them both in one day.” She looks at Yuugi with sad eyes. “There’s a lot more about our relationship than you know, and I need to tell you.”  
  
               “Okay.” That is all I can manage to say as the elevator doors open and we step off the lift. We walk to our room and I open the door. Anzu walks in and smiles, laughing quietly when I set him down on his bed.  
  
               “Just like Yuugi to pick that one. He always loved the color red.” I sit on the couch and motion for her to sit, she does with a shaky breath and continues. “Yuugi and I are actually childhood friends. Back when he didn’t know he had a twin. His Grandpa couldn’t take care of both of them, so Heba stayed in Egypt with his mother’s family. They didn’t want Yuugi because he doesn’t look Egyptian.  Yuugi had a hard time growing up. He was so shy that he didn’t make many friends. I didn’t know about my own twin either since I stayed with my Dad, and she stayed with Mom. When I met Tea, she said that she knew all about me. I felt bad that I didn’t know anything about her and did everything she wanted. Tea grew to have an infatuation with Yuugi. Yuugi liked her at first, but then she did something and he hated her. She wouldn’t let it go. Until she found another obsession. But when Yuugi got famous, well, let’s just say that she set her sights on him again. She blackmailed him when he refused her. I spent a lot of time with him, even then."  
  
               Anzu looks me straight in the eyes. “Everything bad that can happen, seems to always happen to Yuugi. He’s been bullied since forever, everything good, seems to be taken from him. He’s so innocent, yet he holds some of the darkest secrets. Our nickname for him used to be Secret Keeper, but we stopped calling him that when we realized it was all too true. We found out one of his most kept secret, he was suicidal. I don’t know if he still is or not, but he needs looking after. Joey has his own problems at home trying to keep his sister, Serenity, safe. Ryou has abandonment issues, Malik switches from crazy to overbearing in a heartbeat, Heba is dealing with family issues back west and the ones that he’s facing here. Yuugi is so broken, and I don’t know how to fix him. I can never tell what’s going through his head. You think he’s calm and collected, then he goes and threatens someone with bodily harm or death, still looking and sounding calm and collected. It’s like he wants to be good, but he doesn’t know how. I just wanted you to know. I might finally have the guts to get out from under my sister’s shadow and thumb.”  
  
               “Thank you for telling me. It puts some things in perspective.” I tell her as she stands. Yuugi stirs and sits up, looking around in a daze before his eyes settle on Anzu.  
  
               “Anzu?” Yuugi blinks his big, deep amethyst eyes. He looks so innocent, so fragile and it makes me want to hold him and never let anything harm him ever again. Then those big amethyst eyes turn to me. “Yami?”  
  
               “Hey Yuug.  There were some things I needed to tell Yami, about me and you, he doesn’t trust me because of Tea. At least he doesn’t right now.” Anzu smiles sweetly as Yuugi nods and stands.  
  
               “I’m so sorry it’s been so long since I last talked to you. I’m sorry, I don’t have anything to offer either of you to drink.” Yuugi smiles nervously.  
  
               “Oh, Yuugi, you don’t have to offer anything. We’re fine. I think I need to go and see if I can get a room change.” Anzu laughs.

               “Well if they don’t want to give you a room change, there’s no one else on this floor except for me and my missing roommate. The best part is there are no cameras, so you won’t get caught if you stay in a different room.” Anzu frowns at Yuugi, while I look at him surprised. How does he know? The rooms should be locked.  
  
               “You picked a lock didn’t you? Yuugi, you know you’ll get in trouble for that!” Tea reprimands him, but Yuugi just smiles, mischief shining in his eyes.  
  
               “Ah, but only if I get caught, and with this hotel, they probably don’t even care.” Yuugi shrugged.

                She’s right, you really don't know what he’s thinking. Anzu says her goodbyes and walks out of the room, shutting the door behind her, leaving me alone with Yuugi. Yuugi looks at me like I’m a puzzle that needs solving, and to him I probably am. He doesn’t know I’m his roommate. I sigh and run my hand through my hair. He watches every movement with curiosity. I stand and offer him my hand.

               “Hi, we haven’t met officially. I’m Sennen Yami, your roommate.” Yuugi stares at me wide eyed before taking my hand and shaking it. He smiles a breath-taking smile. I can feel my heart practically stop.  
  
               “Omeni kakatte ureshū gozai masu. I’m Mouto Yuugi.”

                Suddenly it hits me. He’s my Hikari. I can’t help but wonder if the rest of his band is the rest of my band’s Hikaris. What an interesting development. Yuugi and I end up talking about our bands. We feel somewhat the same way about them it seemed. We love our bands, but man, sometimes you just need some space. I can’t help but find him irresistible and wonder if he’ll have me. I hope he will. Now to find a way to get rid of Tea, without having my secrets revealed…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos encourages continueation. Comments help too.  
> Constructive critism is welcome.  
> Bashing of me or my work will not be tolerated.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so by know you should know the drill. I don't own any of Yu-Gi-Oh. Cleopatra has Beta'd this for me. etc, etc.
> 
> Okay, so before you read the chapter, funny story.  
> I was writing this chapter when I saved it and then wanted to go back and look at my earlier chapters, so I went to the folder, only to find, that I had already started writing chapter four. So now I have two chapters. So I figured, What the Hell? I'll just combine them. So I did. Then I realized that I wrote them in two different Point of views. The first was in First POV, which makes sense, since all of the chapters previously have been in first POV. The second part was in Third POV. So I had to go through all of the Third POV and change it to first. Then I had to connect the two pieces together. I was going to leave them, but there was this huge gap so I couldn't. So a couple hundred word chapter combined with a one thousand something word chapter plus some ended up a three thousand something word chapter. When I had realized what I had done, before combining and changing the POV's, I had a minor breakdown and began hitting my head and calling myself a baka. My brother joked that he would have told me not to beat myself up over it when I told him what happened, but I already was. It was actually pretty funny.
> 
> Anywho!~ On to the story!

          I just about died when Yami said that he was my Roommate. I can’t help but wonder if the Hotel is playing match-maker with our bands. It sure feels like they are. Looking into his ruby colored eyes, I see concern and something… Deeper. We sit in silence for a few minutes. At least, until I don’t flinch every time Yami moves. I take a deep breath and hold it before slowly letting it out. I guess if I’m going to share a room with him for the next month or so he should at least know a little bit about me. I fiddle with my bracelets and my finger nails. Biting my lip I take whatever courage I have left, that haven’t already used today, and cleared my throat.

          “I suppose there’s some explaining that needs to be done…” Yami leans back and crosses his arms. Then he nods for me to continue. “First off there are something’s that I’m… not ready to tell anyone yet. My band knows, because they were there when Ryou and I were found. I’ve had a hard life. Bullies, low self-esteem, abusive family, but not Grandpa. He was the only family I thought I’d ever need. I didn’t have many friends. I had Anzu, then Tea, then nobody. Honestly, my rag tag band was a surprise to most including myself as Joey used to bully me, Ryou was shy and just moved from England, Malik, well… That’s self-explanatory. Heba… Well, we didn’t get along at first. He was super Egyptian, and I was super Japanese. It wasn’t until we both compromised each other’s personalities that we began to see that we were alike in more than our looks. Anzu, well, there’s a place for her in our band when she ditches her sister. I am fiercely protective of my friends. There also was a time when I was forgotten, invisible. Since then they have been pretty protective of me too. I think that’s all the bad I’m willing to tell you.”

          Yami is quiet as he sits there. His eyes are intense as he looks at while he processes all the information I had just given him. He crosses his leather clad legs and presses his fingertips together in a steeple shape. Then he takes a deep breath and releases it in a sigh.

          “That man from earlier. Who was he?” That would be a question I don’t wanna tell the  
answer to yet.

          “That is part of something I’m not ready to tell yet.” Yami’s aura darkens and I begin to fidget. Then his dark aura disappears and is replaced by a lighter one.

          “Apologies. I began speculating at who he could be and I didn’t like the answers I was given.” ‘Then you probably found the right answer’ I think to myself.

          "We should probably get ready for going to the pool. No since worrying over the past. Especially since He got kicked out and basically has an outstanding warrant on his head should he show up again." I say, trying to get away from revealing my past and secrets. Yami laughs. I like his laugh. It's deep and rich. Very soothing.

          "When Anzu told me you were their Secret Keeper, I didn't believe her. Now I can see that you are indeed Their Secret Keeper, even if they stopped calling you that. I get called Pharaoh all the time by my band, even though that really should be Atemu's title. His title is Horus, making him Ra's son. Bakura, we call the King of Thieves, as he's a bit of a kleptomaniac. Marik is our Tomb Raider, and we call Seto, Priest. What about you're band members? any special nicknames?" Yami askes as he rummages through his suit case for his swimsuit. I do the same, thinking before I speak.

          "Well, I have two nicknames really. Secret Keeper and King of Games. King of Games is a title I earned since no one can beat me at any game. Unless I play against Heba, and even then it's a very close thing, either we both win, or we both lose. Occasionally if one or the other doesn't happen, then I win. Heba we call our Shadow tamer. It seems that it doesn't matter what type of beast he's up against he can tame it. I'm the same way for the most part, but some animals just plain don't like me. Malik is our Tomb Keeper. Ryou is our Book Keeper. It sounds boring, but he always has a book for everything, and he is very capable of keeping track of our bets and depts. Joey, well, besides Guard Dog, which we never call him in front of Seto, we call him Street Fighter. Since he basically grew up on the street, fighting to survive and take care of his sister and his dead beat dad. Sometimes we call my Grandpa Treasure Hunter, even though he used to be an archaeologist. Clara, we don't really have a nickname for her."

          "I see. That's really cool. All of your personalities match your nicknames, for the most part. I can see why you don't call Joey, Guard Dog, in front of Priest, especially not when he already calls him mutt, or puppy. Seto hates us calling him Priest just as much as he hates Joey calling him Money Bags."

          "So, you mean he likes it then?" Yami turns to me, both of us dressed in our swim suits, as we dressed as we spoke. Yami looks confused.

          "What do you mean. I just said he hates both names." I smile at him. and beckon him closer.

          "I'll let you in on a little secret. Personally, I think that Joey and Seto are dating, but don't want anyone to know about it, so they fight all the time and call each other names. Really all it is though, is foreplay to them. If Joey didn't like the names, they'd stop real quick. He'd put Seto in the hospital if the names didn't stop. I have a feeling that Seto is the same."

          "That... Actually makes a lot of sense. They claim to hate each other, but are always in contact or touching in some way, or thinking of each other. Same circumstances, different worlds." As Yami thinks on that, I get an idea.

          "Hey, we'll be here a month, give or take. Seto and Joey share a room for the entire time. Neither have tried to get out of it so far. If we drop hints that we think that they're together over the course of the month and maybe catch joey with some hickey's or something, because let's face it, between the two Joey is less possessive. He is possessive, but if he doesn't want to be caught, he'll refrain. Seto strikes me as the type to be very possessive and doesn't care who sees the marks, as long as they don't know who they are from, and the fact that Joey's off limits. This could be so fun! Maybe they'll reveal their relationship too!"

          "You are very confident that they are going out." Yami says, not entirely convinced.

          "Being the Secret Keeper makes me able to find out people's Secret's as well as keep them hidden. I've known for months. I got proof that they are together. Seto forced Joey into his limo and drove him home. When I came over to Joey's house, Seto was leaving, with a very smug face, and Joey was flushed, with fresh hickeys. With no one else in the house, there was only one logical conclusion. Seto gave Joey the hickeys, and Joey was definitely happy about it."

          "Okay, you win. They most definitely are going out. Wow. I can't believe you figured this all out. You seem so innocent, but you know who's the Seme and who's the Uke." I'm confused with the terms, I don't know what they mean.

          "What's a Seme, and what's an Uke?" Yami looks at me with wide eyes, and a gobsmacked expression.

          "Um... A Seme is the top, and an Uke is the bottom of a relationship." I'm even more confused.

          "But I don't know who is the top or bottom in their relationship. What does that mean anyway, top and bottom?" Yami still looks gobsmacked.

          "Never mind. You'll find out when you get a boyfriend or girlfriend." I shrug. Then I take a look at his swim trunks. They are black with red accents that look like the entrance to the Shadow Realm.

          "Oh, wow! Your swim trunks look like they have the entrance to the Shadow Realm on them!"

          "You know about the Shadow Realm?"

          "Well, I've seen pictures of what it looks like, Grandpa took them when he found the millennium puzzle on a dig. It was illustrated across an entire wall, with all the items. I had my swim trunks designed after the part of the wall with the puzzle on it." Yami looks at my swim trunks. They are black with Royal Purple making up the accents.

          "Wow! It does. That's awesome. not many know of the myth, but you can probably guess that's why we named our band the Shadow Realmers." I nod, it makes a lot of sense.

          "We should get to the pool. The other's will be waiting for us, and we can start our plan." Yami and I grab our beach towels, his has a Red Eyed Black Dragon on it, and mine has the Dark Magician on it. We look at each other before saying together, "You like playing Duel Monsters too!"

          We both nearly collapse on the floor laughing. Once we get our breathe back we walk down the hall way on our way to the pool. Our hands brush together every few feet, and it feels like electricity, yet, sweet, and gentle, and exciting.

* * *

 

          When Yami and I met their bands at the pool, which was really a giant indoor water park practically, everyone gave me a concerned glance. To which I gave a small smile back. Anzu and Clara were the first to approach us, and they gave me a hug. They then proceeded to drag me over to our group, Yami following behind us. They had snagged a lawn chair for each of us, and two for Yami and I. For a grand total of twelve chairs, all along the side of the main pool. The main pool sectioned off into several areas. A lazy river, a children's area, an adult area, even an area for teens. Each ride had a separate pool. There was a Black Hole/Time Warp slide, a small slide, a medium slide, a large slide, a wave pool, and The Vortex. The Adult area had a bar, and seating. There was also a hot tub for both the Adult Area, and the Teen Area. The Children's Area and the Teen area had a giant jungle gym play fort. There were palm trees and grassy bushes everywhere. It was not too warm, and not too cold. It was noisy, but not incredibly so.

           Sitting down on the lawn chair that Clara and Anzu said was mine, which was suspiciously placed right next to Yami's, I examine my group of both old and new friends... If I can consider Yami and his band friends. Bakura is wearing swim trunks decorated with printed gold, be it chains, coins, crowns, precious jewels, and the like. Ryou's swim trunks had some books and scrolls scattered along the hems, the main color being sky blue. Seto is wearing swim trunks decorated with a Blue eyed white dragon on the right leg, the main color of the trunks being white. Joey's swim trunks had a pair of brass knuckles and two Magnums with a thick silver chain wrapping around the four items, and weaving in and out, and wrapping around both his legs. The main color of his swim trunks fade from white to green. Malik is wearing white swim trunks with dark tan Egyptian hieroglyphs. Marik's were the same as Malik's, only in dark blue and black. Atemu's swim trunks were designed to look like royalty's in Egypt's clothing; Heba's swim trunk's mirroring his with a more feminine design, but same concept. Anzu wore a bikini style swim suit that was a light pink with black accents curling in a elegant manner. Clara's was nearly an exact copy, only it was teal with black tribal accents.

          "Are you sure you're okay? We can go back to our room if you want." Yami told me. I smiled slightly at him.

          "I'm okay. It's better for me to be out here forgetting the encounter, than in our room wallowing in the past. Besides, this place looks awesome!" I said bouncing on my seat as I look at all the rides. Everyone in our group had to laugh at the look on my face. For a second I look confused before my face got really excited and I race across the room to the Adult's area, dismissing my friends' warnings to slow down. In the Adult area two older gentlemen turned around at the commotion, faces going from curious, to delighted. "Grandpa! Professor Hawkins!"

          "Yuugi!" They said at the same time. Solomon Mouto, my Grandfather, was wearing a souvenir shop swim trunks, and his friend, Professor Hawkins, was wearing a pair of swim trunks with an oasis painted on them. I hug both of them as my friends make their way over to us. Grandpa and Arthur were friends since Grandpa's archaeologist days. Seeing Professor Hawkins anywhere but a museum or Egypt was a rare treat. Of course, were Arthur was, his granddaughter Rebecca was.

          "Grandpa! You'll never guess who we met! Or what happened this morning, but that doesn't matter! Professor, what are you doing here? Is Rebecca with you? Where is she?" Grandpa could only laugh at my enthusiasm. Before I could get another question out, Grandpa interrupts me with a booming laugh, and a hand on my shoulder.

           "Slow down Yuugi! Now, to answer your questions, who did you meet, what happened, why doesn't it matter, Arthur is hear for you and his granddaughter's premiere. Rebecca is around here somewhere, probably on one of the rides. When she sees you she'll come racing over just like you did." I blush some as everyone else laughs. Grandpa turns to the rest of the group. "Hello Heba, Malik, Ryou, Joey, Clara, and Anzu. The rest of you will need to introduce yourselves."

          "Hello, Grandpa, Professor." The mentioned replied. Then I began talking excitedly again.

          "We met the Shadow Realmers! This is Yami, Atemu, Marik, Seto, and Bakura. Yami's rooming with me, Atemu with Heba, Malik with Marik, which we all know is a bad idea, Joey with Seto, again, another bad idea," 'If I didn't already think they were secretly together.' "Ryou with Bakura, I don't know who Clara's rooming with, but Anzu, unfortunately, has to room with her sister. Remember that one time when that thing happened and I had to spend however long in the hospital, and that one guy got caught? Well he got out and was in the hotel. He got kicked out by security though so that over and done with even though it sent me into an episode. I'm glad you're here Professor! And Rebecca too! So she's finally ready to get her voice out there huh? Well, if she needs any help please tell her she can come to me, or Heba." Yami and his band were both impressed and mystified at the way I could ramble and how Grandpa could still understand me.

          "Nice to meet you all, I am Solomon Mouto, Yuugi and Heba's Grandpa. You may all call me Grandpa as well. All of Yuugi and Heba's friends do." Grandpa smiles kindly at the group, slightly worried for Ryou and I, but happy that I'm not hiding myself away after what happened. Arthur smiles at the group as well.

          "I am Professor Arthur Hawkins. My granddaughter is Rebecca, and should be running around here somewhere, I'm sure you'll meet her soon. I'm an archaeologist and don't leave the museums or Egypt very often." After speaking Arthur sips some whiskey from a tumbler. Setting the tumbler down, Arthur says, "Ah, look! There's Rebecca now."

          Sure enough as the whole group turned to look, there is Rebecca, or what some of them assume is Rebecca running towards them, much like I did to Grandpa and the Professor, before she hugged both Heba and I tightly.

 

* * *

 

 

          I can feel a growl building as she touches _my_ Hikari. Atemu is no better, glaring at the girl for touching _his_ Hababi. The girl, who I'm assuming is Rebecca releases the two talking a mile a minute, with the two replying just as quickly. It almost sounds like they are speaking an entirely different language. Yuugi then quickly turns and introduces all of us and we greet her. I relax when she moves away from Yuugi, and I can tell that Atemu feels the same. Looking at the girl, she's younger than us by a few years, blonde and energetic. Her swim suit is pink and flowery. She seems sweet. As long as she stays away from our Hikaris. Clara and Anzu are okay, because we all know that they won't go after our Hikaris.

          As I was assessing Rebecca every one had already chosen and discussed what rides they wanted to go on first. I was jerked out of my thoughts as I was pulled away by an excited Yuugi. I couldn't help but smile at him as he held my hand, even though he was dragging me before I caught up with him.

          "Come on! I want to go on the Black Hole/Time Warp slide! It sounds awesome. Everyone paired up and took off, even Joey and Seto! The girls all went together, and you were just standing there lost in thought. Atemu called for you like, ten times before giving up. Malik and Marik were beginning to plan on pranking you, so I had to do something." Yuugi continues rambling as we approach the ride. I can only grin. My Hikari is spending time with me, outside of our room. Soon, maybe after talking with Atemu, I will begin courting my little light. His band is definitely the light to our darkness.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, this is the first fanfic I've ever written for Yu-Gi-Oh!  
> Updating will be slow.  
> Kudos encourages continueation. Comments help too.  
> Constructive critism is welcome.  
> Bashing of me or my work will not be tolerated.


End file.
